1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical system including an electrosurgical generator configured to communicate information embedded in an audible tone generated by the electrosurgical generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical systems that are configured to electrosurgically treat tissue are well known in the art. Electrosurgical systems, typically, include an electrosurgical generator that is configured to couple and provide electrosurgical energy, e.g., RF and/or microwave energy, to one or more suitable types of electrosurgical instruments, e.g., electrosurgical forceps.
For example, and in one particular instance, the electrosurgical generator and corresponding electrosurgical instrument may be configured to seal tissue. In this instance, the electrosurgical generators may be configured to provide electrosurgical energy to the electrosurgical instrument for specified time period and intensity level, commonly referred to as a “duty cycle.” The electrosurgical generators may be configured to provide an audible indication to an end user, e.g., a surgeon. For example, and in certain instances, the electrosurgical generators may be configured to provide an audible tone that represents the beginning of a duty cycle and an audible tone that represents an end of the duty cycle.